Transformers: Blighted
by SonicWizard
Summary: A usual universe. An evil higher power. A youthful Optimus. An intelligent Wheeljack. An entire Multiverse as a battlefield. (T for Later Chapters, first few should be fine)
1. Chapter 1

Transformers: Blighted

Chapter One: Unibridge

Primax 318.29 Gamma.

A useless universe...just another Primax branch. It's universe, while slightly differing from the formula, could never stand out in the crowd. Except...it was destined for an unknown purpose...an almighty figure had plans for this one...

On Primax 318.29's Cybertron, the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons ravaged the planet. But, Wheeljack, an Autobot scientist created a Uni-Bridge. It was like a Space Bridge for universes...although a prototype, Wheeljack had confidence in his work. With this discovery, the Autobots of Primax 318.29 (or the survivors, consisting of Wheeljack and Optimus) tried to find a new home...

But, sadly...before the Uni-Bridge was activated, Autobot HQ was attacked.

KABOOM! A large explosion blown a hole into the wall of the Autobot stronghold. The evil Megatron stepped in.

"They're here! The Uni-Bridge is ready, Optimus!" Wheeljack shouted at Optimus.

"Optimus! This has been a long time coming!" He yelled. He had a dark, imposing figure with a massive cannon on the side of his arm.

"Goodbye, Megatron," Optimus replied. No Peter Cullen raspy voice here - this Optimus had a touch of youth and he didn't have his large and bold stature. He was a smaller guy, still tall for a Cybertronian, but not as tall as Megatron.

"Don't 'Goodbye' me, Orion! Let me savor this moment...of your defeat!"

Optimus let out a sigh. Megatron didn't change, did he. "I'm afraid you don't understand."

He pulled a switch and the Uni-Bridge activated. Megatron let out a cheesy 'NO!' before he was dropped in IDW's Dead Universe.

"Woah...Wheeljack, where did you put him?!" Optimus asked in shock. Wheeljack smiled under his faceplate. "Somewhere just as cold as he is."

Wheeljack recalibrated the machine and set the course for a new universe as the Decepticon forces finally busted in.

Their destination? Robin 944.25 Kappa.

Optimus (Don't call him a prime, mind you. He doesn't like that. His Matrix only gave him flamethrowers and a bit of armor. You see, he didn't open it all the way, because he wasn't exactly worthy. It wanted Zeta Prime, not this lowly Orion Pax) stepped out of the portal. Wheeljack's portable Uni-Bridge summoner beeped. The portal closed, and the Decepticons were lost to the wind.

Wheeljack looked around, and they appeared to be in a jungle-like area.

Suddenly, a large Pig Megatron rolled from behind and shot at Optimus. It missed, and Optimus countered with his flamethrower and a cheesy comeback : "I'll turn you into bacon!"

"Bacon?" Wheeljack asked as the newly fried pig ran away screaming.

"Oh, just roasted Earth pigs. You remember Earth? Big ol' blue planet?" Optkmus asked, and Wheeljack nodded back. But then, the whirr of motors filled the air. It appeared to be robots! Wheeljack activated the Uni-Bridge and they ran in.

But do you remember when I said it was a prototype?

Well, it is. And that means bugs. Lots of them.

Optimus and Wheeljack were separated, with Optimus falling into a odd patchwork universe.

Primax 984.17 Alpha had merged with Primax -408.24 Epsilon under the demands of an unseen player in all this...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Lost Worlds

Optimus, our Optimus, was running through a massive gunfight. He was being chased by the Shattered Glass Autobots, who were desperately trying to kill him.

Optimus' shoulders started to shake, and Shoulder Cannons popped out. "Uhhh...okay. Shoulder Cannons, fire! Please?"

His cannons slammed blaster fire into the Autobots, knocking them backwards.

"Yeah! That actually worked!" He shouted with pride when a chilling voice said "This yours?"

Optimus turned around to see Wheeljack, our Wheeljack, being held up by the menacing Shattered Glass Optimus Prime. He slammed his fist into Optimus (Our Optimus...this is getting confusing. For now, let's call the evil Optimus Shattered Optimus, and our Optimus just Optimus. Okay? Confused? I am too.)

Optimus prepped his flamethrowers and burned Shattered Optimus. "Ha! Flame? That's it?"

All of a sudden, around a dozen or so blasters came out of different places on Optimus' body, sending a barrage of blaster fire at Shattered Optimus. Shattered Optimus fell back, nearly blown apart. He got up, a bit angered.

"Wait...uh...I did that? I can do that?!" Optimus said joyfully. That Matrix was finally doing something for him!

But, Shattered Optimus wasn't exactly dead. He ignited his axe. "I'm going to kill you!" The grim leader shouted.

Suddenly...something blocked Shattered Optimus' swing. Another axe...from another Optimus! (I know what you're thinking. Another Optimus? Won't that mess names up even more? Well, why don't we call this Optimus Optimus Prime, our Optimus just Optimus, and Shattered Optimus stays the same.)

It was Primax 984.17 Alpha's very own Optimus Prime.

"Run, ally! I shall stop this enemy!" The famous Prime stated. Optimus ran over to his fallen friend Wheeljack and shouted his name.

But, other people had other plans. A dark figure wearing the crest of both a Prime and Unicron stood before the body. "Perhaps this one is suitable."

Another silhouette stood next to him. "He is...let's take him to the Datadomain." He lifted his hand, and a mystical power coated in stars and planets took the broken Cybertronian and teleported the remains.

Optimus finally arrived where he thought the body was. All he found was Wheeljack's Uni-Bridge summoner. He picked it up, and in shock, nearly dropped it. "Where did he go...?" He asked the empty scorched air.

Meanwhile, in a desolate land...Wheeljack awoke, semi-healed, with a paint difference where parts were missing. The Autobot saw his predicament and a large beacon in the sky...surrounded by a single word that echoed across the valleys and canyons.

"VECTOR! VECTOR!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Universal Truths and A Few Bots

Wheeljack was in vehicle form and driving for his life. The cries of the Cyber-Wolves behind him were certainly one to frighten any bot, large or small. He transformed into his Robot Form and blew a few back. The beasts leaped at the bot, but he threw a kick at them, and it shattered it's faceplate.

Back on Primax 984.17's Cybertron, Optimus and Optimus Prime were sitting in a little hut.

Prime spoke first. "So...you really are from another universe, like my...our evil counterpart?" Optimus let out a laugh. "I guess so. I wish I was like you. Then I'd be helpful."

Prime put a hand on his shoulder. "Have hope. I sense you have a Matrix. That means something, doesn't it?"

Optimus sighed. If bots could cry...he'd be a waterfall. "It rejected me. It only held onto me because Zeta gave it to me."

Prime shook his head. "Perhaps it has different reasons. Here...try this," He opened his chest and took out his Matrix. He handed it to Optimus. He reached out and hesitated. His hand shook a bit. He finally took it out of Prime's hands...and placed his other in the hand slot.

He pulled...pulled with all his might. A flash of light filled their vision...and a steaming Matrix fell to the ground with a thunk. Optimus stood there, looking petrified. "I feel like...something unlocked..." He said, a bit of worry.

Back at the wasteland Wheeljack was stranded in, our heroic scientist was approaching the beacon. He nearly arrived when the beacon shut off, with the magnificent beam of light finally ending. A pedestal sat in front of him, waiting. "This was at the center of that whole "Vector" thing?" He put his hand on it, and it glowed a bright golden. Suddenly, the floor opened up, and Wheeljack fell a long way down.

He got up (groaning), and was greeted by a voice. "Scanning CNA," It said. "Welcome, Vector Prime."

"Oh, right! Vector Prime! Why didn't I think of that one sooner?" Wheeljack laughed. "Wait. It thinks I'm Vector Prime?"

"CNA matches Vector Prime."

Wheeljack stumbled a bit back. Suddenly, another pedestal released more of that energy Vector Prime had earlier. "Loading TransTech Map + Vector...Translating to Cybertronian (Primax 318.29 Gamma)."

Machinery started to grab Wheeljack and hold him in place.

His eyes were flushed with the same energies. "G...r...rr..k...Optimus..." He said before shutting down.

Wheeljack was hit with a hijacked dream - what Vector wanted him to see. Millions of Cybertrons flooded by him. "There are billions of realities," the voice said. "Each special, unique. But, one thing remains constant. Unicron. The Primes, though they need not be 13. Autobots. Decepticons. Optimus. To establish control among the multiverse, Vector Prime (I) have crafted a...map. A map of existence!"

And thus, there was darkness...and knowledge. Infinite knowledge.

Three Years Later...

Optimus, our Optimus, now a true Prime, bursted into the room where Wheeljack had been. He was still there, rattling off names of universes.

"Wheeljack!" Optimus shouted. Vector Prime turned around.

"Step away from him!" Vector said to Optimus.

"My words exactly!" Optimus said as he unleashed a barrage of blaster fire from his various turrets. Vector raised an energy shield, and all the bolts of energy could not pass through the shield.

"Brute."

Optimus then kicked the shield with all of his strength. Vector hit him back, and stabbed him with an energy blade. It cut into his chest, tearing deep into the Spark Chamber. He stumbled back, fighting with all he could to stay alive...raising a hand to Wheeljack...his failures flying by his dying processors.

Zeta. Megatron. The Autobots. Wheeljack.

Wheeljack finally awoke from his three year long slumber, only to see Vector Prime.

"Wheeljack, welcome back!" Vector said, slightly maliciously. "How's it feel to be...immortal?!"

He stumbled back. "Oh...Primus..."

Vector, with a smile, made Wheeljack feel even worse. "Your friend here...sadly does not share your trait.

Wheeljack fell to his knees and let out a terrible cry. Optimus was dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Dead Just Like My Universe

Vector Prime had it all. A vile villain (who was once a great hero) with a newly built army of Dimensicons, his own faction meant as mockery of the pitiful wars between the Cybertronians, and it's newest recruit is Wheeljack, the last Autobot of Primax 318.29. His invasion puts any universe at risk, and his experiments with the universes of Primax 984.17 Alpha and Primax -408.24 Epsilon prove that he is ready to attack. Little hope seems to reside.

But, it does like to show itself in the oddest places.

A portal, resembling Wheeljack's Uni-Bridge opened in Vector's pocket universe. The Megatron of Primax 318.29 appeared out of the portal and his Decepticons appeared behind him.

"Vector Prime, need my words! I AM MEGATRON! AND YOU THREATEN THE MULTIVERSE NO MORE!"

Vector sat atop his fortress. "So, Megatron wishes to play? So be it."

The Dimensicons ran into battle. Chaos ensued.

"Vector! Face me!" Megatron cried.

"I'm right here!" Vector shouted back. Megatron slammed on top of the Prime. He fell backwards. Megatron seemed powered up...and a dark, grim energy swirled around him. "I wield the Dead Universe!" He started to smack around Vector. "I face you because NO ONE should have your power, NO ONE should rule over EVERYTHING...BUT ME!"

Vector caught his fist. Megatron crumpled in pain, his arm bursted from the inside.

"I...I should rule everything. Not you! I am a GOD!" Vector shouted as Megatron's shoulder blew off and he fell over.

"No," a voice said.

"We are primes, no gods!" Optimus Prime said, in front of two other primes. "Your crimes will not go unpunished!"

Vector smiled. "I've heard a lot about you, Optimus."

Prime swung his axe, and the others prepared their weapons. Vector blocked the attack, and grabbed him. "You may be the greatest Optimus, but you are not the greatest Prime!" He said as he kicked Optimus Prime back. Another Optimus rushed into help. "Vector, give me your -" the Optimus started before being destroyed by four energy blades slicing into him. He bursted from the inside. Another Optimus tried to use a combo of blaster and sword, but he was quickly battered back and killed the same way. Vector then prepared ten energy blades and stabbed them into Optimus Prime.

"I win! The multiverse is mine for the taking!" Vector said, finally giving into his dark, evil side.

He had won.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Return

The battle seemed lost. The Decepticons had been beaten back, and their leaders dead, or defeated. A lucky Decepticon managed to land a blast on Wheeljack, which killed him in an instant. He fell over dead.

But...his parts started to reform, rebuild. An arm here, a gear there - soon, he was completely fixed. Wheeljack suddenly reset, and he realized what Vector had done. His immortality upgrade had worked, but at the cost of the mind control. Wheeljack was back in control of his body.

He transformed, dodging blaster fire from both sides, took a sharp turn (which knocked a Dimensicon over), and drove up the mountain. He untransformed and kicked Vector. He fell backwards, as he was caught off-guard. "Wheeljack! NO!" He screamed as he grabbed Optimus Prime's Matrix and went into his fortress. He then grabbed Optimus, our Optimus, and put inside of him. "Please work..." He said, softly.

The Matrix glowed. His chest jolted upwards, and he started to hover. A massive explosion of light filled the fortress, and the battlefield below.

Vector bolted into the room, to see a rebuilt and upgraded Optimus. "Vector...it's time we had a rematch. I am Optimus Prime, ORIGINAL 13th, and you shall pay for your crimes against my Cybertron...and any other!"

The two practically blasted off at each other, and the clash caused a massive burst of light and energy.

Everyone stopped fighting and watched idly.

Optimus, surrounded by blue and white lights, said, "You shall atone for your sins, Vector!"

Vector, surrounded by his mystical energies, said, "Don't be so sure, Optimus!"

The fight on the ground continued and nearby ships were blown out of the sky. The mountain fortress nearly broke in half, as it's spires snapped off.

Optimus blasted a wave of energy out from his chest, both Matrix's power fueling one blast. Vector put his power in this last blast. The two powers collided, and the sky started to look like it was cracking. Optimus's power overwhelmed Vector...and his blast finally hit Vector Prime. His physical body started to fracture...peel away...

Once the blast faded, Vector was dead.

Megatron, still armless, managed to get over to Optimus. "Prime, I've been waiting for an opportunity. I'm not sure the war can end peacefully...if it is a war still."

Prime looked at the ground. "I...I need it too. Can't we just finish it? The Matrix tells me...it can work."

Megatron stares blankly at him. "When I die, you can take over. When I die."

Prime gave a laugh as Wheeljack activated a Uni-Bridge. "Then this war will never end."


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

...And such, Optimus and Megatron revitalized their homeworld. With assistance from the reprogrammed Dimensicons, the city of Iacon, dead and destroyed, was turned into a haven for any distraught traveller. Kaon, the capital of Megatron's Cybertron was swiftly renamed Primon after the hero Optimus Prime and his brothers. Even though the Primes got their names written, Vector's name was gone...and replaced by the title of 'The Fallen'. After Cybertron had stabilized, Megatron went and slew G1 Galvatron. Realizing it was the wrong villain, he started to hunt all villains across the Multiverse...in the name of Optimus Prime.


End file.
